Unexpected
by Alexandra.E.Cullen
Summary: Edward left Bella.2 weeks after he left a guest came to see Bella.He tells Bella she is a witch and that she got accepted to hogwarts.The cullens are not just vampires they are wizards & witchs 2.wht will happen when they see each other again in Hogwarts.
1. what

Hay everybody this is my second fan fiction so please review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

He left me. He told me that he didn't love me anymore. I was worst than hurt I was heartbroken. Its been more than a week ago since all the Cullen's left me. Today was September 27, 2009 and he left me on the 13th.

"Bella please come down stairs for a moment you have a guest downstairs." My dad Charlie called from down stairs. I didn't want to get up. Plus who would want to come visit me.

" Coming dad. Just give me a sec." I told him from my room. I got of my bed and put on my shoes.

I opened my door and started to go down the stairs of my house. As I got down the stairs I saw a old man. He was dressed in what looked like a cloak and his hair was supper white, even his beard and it was really long.

"Hello my name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Nice to meet you Bella."

I was just shocked. This man must be crazy cause witches and wizards don't exist. Plus if they did exist why would they want me.

"I came here today because I want you to come with me to Hogwarts to learn how to control your magic. We want you to come learn magic with kids your age. You have been in the list since the day you were born."

" I'm sorry but you must be mistaken. First of all I'm not a witch and I don't have magic. I am just a normal human. Plus if I were to be a witch my dad or mom would have told me." I said to him.

"Bella" I turned to Charlie " Renee and I are not your real parents. Your parents were killed when you were born. We adopted you as soon as we found out that Cassandra and Daniel were killed. They were actually your real parents. I was related to your mom Cassandra, she was my sister. Your parents were a wizard and a witch."

OMG my parents where a wizard and a witch and Charlie and Renee weren't my real parents. " That's not possible wouldn't have found out about my power before I turned 18".

" Actually Bella you just turned 17." Charlie said to me. " We changed your birth certificate so it would appear that you moved out when you were to go to Hogwarts and your name is really Isabella Marie Swan-Night. We changed it to Swan cause we where taking you in as our daughter. I was shocked cause finally the truth was coming out.

"Bella" I turned to Albus Dumbledore, " you have been in the school list since the day you were born. Here is your letter Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it aid in the front. I opened the letter and read:

Dear Miss Night,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your school term will begin on

October 1st . You will need to get a wand and your robes. Your spell books, potion ingredients, cauldon, telascope, and brass scales were all bought for you.

You may buy a pet if you like. Hope to see you on October 1st.

Sincerely, Minervia McGonagall

I was shocked, and that was a surpise cause the only feelin I have felt recently was sadness and despair. But what was going to happen to Charlie.

" So do you want to go to Hogwarts Bella." Dumbledore asked me.

" Yeah I want to go to Hogwarts." I responded to him

" Ok than Bella go pack your things your leaving tonight with Dumbledore." Charlie said to me.

" ok than I'll be back in ten minutes."

I ran upstairs and started to pack all of my belongings. When I was finishing packing up my floor board squick. I saw that I could be removed. I removed it and saw that everything that Edward took was here. I picked it up and put it on my suitcase. I got my things and went down stairs. Charlie saw me and gave me a key.

" What's this dad." I asked .

"It's the key to your vault in the wizards bank. It has all of your inheritance. It contains a lot of money. It has enough gold to last the united states for at least a decade. I love you Bells please keep in touch."

" I will dad. I promise to write as much as I can."

" Ok Bella its time to go. I need to tell you something." Dumbledore said to me as we stepped out of the house I am your god father. Your dad told me to tell you when you came of age." he said to me.

' I'm happy that you're my godfather."

" Ok Bella hold on to me we are going to stay in the Ministry of Magic till October 1st. We are going to go to London. You will get all of the stuff you need their."

" How are we going to get their" I asked.

" We are going to get their with magic." With that he flicked his wand and we went to London.


	2. London

BPOV

I have been in London with my godfather since Sunday. We already got all of my supplies. He got my an owl as a birthday present. I didn't throw a fit cause I was so surprised. It was a snowy white owl. I named her snow.

Tomorrow we are both going to go to Hogwarts. I'm supper excited. As much as I try to get the Cullen's out of my mind I just can't seem to forget them. I try to forget about my pain but since I can't seem able to I distract myself. I think about who I'm going to meet at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore told me about my parents and how they were like. He told me that normally wizards would go to school at age eleven but since my parents were both wizards I have supper control of my magic already. Normally he told me that wizards go to school from the age of 11 to 21 so I only have to go for four years. We tested my control of magic the minute I got my wand. Dumbledore was surprised cause the way I controlled my magic I was in no need to go to school but he said he wanted me to go anyways.

When we went shopping to get my supplies I saw an amazing broomstick. It was the new version of the Firebolt. I decided to try it out. I was really good with the broom. I could control it and I was an amazing flyer. He told me that I was good enough to join one of the school teams.

We talked for what seemed like hours but it really wasn't that long. I found out that I have a cousin. I also found out who Voldemort was and that he killed my parents and also my cousins. He killed our parents cause he wanted us. We are now marked as his equal and are destined to destroy him. He is the darkest wizard of all time. He wants to destroy us cause he thinks we are the only ones that can stop him and he is right cause we are. I never told him about the Cullen's. he asked many times but I always lied to him about it. He eventually learned to let it drop.

My wand is made of elm wood and it contains a phoenix feather and a Hungarian horntail dragon scale. It was a very powerful wand and I found out that my phoenix was the same as my cousin and voldemort. Oh did I forget to tell you that my cousin is the famous Harry Potter. There is a prophecy about us two telling us that we are to destroy voldemort. I am super excited that I am going to finally meet my cousin. He is actually the only cousin I have. His dad James Potter was my dads cousin. They were very close and when we were born we would always play together.

He is almost three months older than me and we both were born in Godric Hollows. It happens to be the most famous all wizard town in the whole world. I was staying in my own hotel room in London. I have everything packed and I was ready for anything life thru at me.

Dumbledore told Harry everything about me and when I was coming. He thought that I died the night my parents were killed.

He still remembers me from pictures and when we use to play together. Charlie told me that my parents died when I was born cause he didn't want me feeling guilty that I couldn't remember them at all. He changed my birth certificate in order to protect me from anything.

" Bella can you come for a moment please sweet heart." my godfather called from his room.

" sure I'm on my way." I yelled back at him. I got out of my room and went to his. When I went in I saw him drinking a cup of tea. I saw the clock and saw that it was seven o'clock. Wow time passes fast.

" Bella are you packed up already." he asked me. I just knobbed my head in response.

'Good I'm sorry but we have to leave to Hogwarts tonight. there is some matters I need to attend tomorrow so we need to leave today. I hope that you don't mind." he said to me

" of course not. Are we going to use magic to get their?" I really was curios on how we were going to get their. I new you couldn't apperate inside the school grounds.

" we are going to use the floo network (an. I know I probably spelled it bad) . It is connected to my office. Please go get your stuff so we can leave ok."

"ok" and with that I went to my room got my stuff and was finally going to go to Hogwarts.


	3. Hogwarts

BPOV

We finally arrived at Hogwarts. It only took about thirty seconds to get here but still. We arrived at my godfathers office and man was it big. It was bigger than the Cullen's living room and that was huge to. No I just thought about the Cullen's again. Why can't I forget them, especially him. It hurts to much cause no matter what I still love him.

" Bella" Dumbledore said, " welcome to Hogwarts your new home." he said with a smile on his face.

I couldn't help but smile either. His smile was contagious and when he said welcome to Hogwarts your new home I actually did feel at home.

" its so beautiful" I said to Dumbledore.

" Well I'm happy that you like it. You will have your own private chamber. Tomorrow you will be sorted to your new house and you will start classes in a few days when a few more new students arrive. Ok. How about I show you your new room?" he asked my.

" Sure lets go". I said. Since I was in Hogwarts already I could use magic. I got my wand and waved it and said a spell in my mind. With that spill my bags started to follow me. I heard Dumbledore chuckling behind me.

We walked and he led me to a hidden corridor and walked for a good ten minutes. I saw a portrait of a beautiful phoenix with red and gold feathers. It was amazing and the picture was moving.

Dumbledore said " Blood" and the portrait opened and showed a rather large living room.

We entered inside and saw a roaring fire in the fireplace and a stair case which led to my new room. It was huge. It had a king sized bed. A balcony that had a view of the lake and the forest. A huge bathroom with two showers and a huge Jacuzzi tub. I also had a walk in closet the was two stories high. All the outfits were designer but they all looked very comfortable. It had a study room a three storied library and I had extra rooms if I wanted to invite people over. It was absolutely beautiful.

" I see that you like your new housing Bella" he said to me.

" I do thank you so much." I told him.

" Um godfather" I said to Dumbledore.

" Yes Bella" he responded

" um I was wondering if I could call you grandpa. It's just that I never really had any grandparents caused they all died when I was little and I feel like you are my grandpa. If you don't want me to call you that I understand." I said while looking at the ground

" Of course you can call me grandpa. Since I am now your grandpa I guess you also have a grandma now. You se I am married to your professor McGonagall and since I am now your grandpa she is now you your grandma." he smiled at me when he was finished

" oh thank you thank you thank you grandpa I love you." I said to him while giving him a big hug.

He laughed at my enthusiasm but he hugged me right back.

" ok Bella its already very late. How about you unpack and go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow. The new students and their parents will be coming in a few days and then you can start your classes. Tomorrow you will be reunited with your cousin. Ok." he said to me.

" ok grandpa. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." I told him.

" Goodnight princess I love you." he said to me.

" I love you too." with that he left my room.

When he left I went to explore my room. I loved it. After I finished exploring it I went and let snow free so she could fly and enjoy herself. I told her to be back tomorrow morning so I could send a letter to Charlie. She knobbed her head and flew to the campus grounds. I got my wand and with one flick of it all my home clothing and my robes were stored away. I went to the closet and put on some comfortable pajamas on so I could go to sleep. I turned of my lights and went to my bed.

I thought to myself that I was ready for anything life thru at me. I really did hope that I was going to be ready. With that last thought I went into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please read and review everybody.


	4. Which is my school house ?

Hay everybody please review. Thanks for the people who have reviewed the story. You guys are awesome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

I woke up in my new room. I stilled loved it. I bet Alive and Rose would have loved it too. Ugh why don't I stop thinking about them. Suddenly I remember that today I was finally going to be sorted to my house and that I was going to see my cousin again. Yay

I quickly got up and went to take a shower. I showered using my favorite strawberry shampoo and lavender conditioner and sweet freesia soap.

I got out of the shower and went to get some cloths from my closet. I decided to wear a long sleeve gold turtleneck shirt with a short red skirt with black leggings and a pair of black ugg boots. I dried my hear and let it down. I also wore a black knee length jacket.

I got to say I looked pretty damm hot. Alice would definitely approved of this outfit. I was normally not my style but I liked it. It was comfortable and it wasn't sluty.

I walked back to my bed room and saw snow waiting for me in my bed. She was sitting on my bed waiting for me. I walked to my bed and started petting her. I got up and got some food for my owl. I got the food and gave it to her. While she ate I went to the kitchen. Their I saw my grandpa sitting their reading the daily prophet. I jumped when I saw him cause I didn't hear anybody come in. he saw me on the floor and laughed at me. I pouted and he asked me to forgive him for laughing at me. I of course forgave him. He was my grandpa.

He called an elf named Dobby. He was a house elf that worked for Hogwarts. He asked my what I wanted for breakfast and I told him something simple like one egg and a piece of toast. I also got some orange juice. After waiting for like two minutes my food was in the table. I ate in silence. My grandpa said when I was ready to go to his office. After finishing breakfast I went to my study room and got some paper to write a letter to Charlie. I got my quill and wrote:

Dear Charlie,

I am at Hogwarts. Idk what house I am going to be in. I'm going to find out later today. My new room is huge. I 'm not going to describe it cause I don't want you to have a heart attack. Hahahahahhaah. I love it here. I'm going to start classes in a few days when the new students arrive. I'm also going to meet my cousin. The one I use to play with before I moved with you. The owl that's giving you this letter is my owl and her name is snow. It was a birthday present from Dumbledore. I love you and I'll write when I can. Please tell Rene that I'm ok and that I love her. Take care.

Love, Bella M.S. Night

When I finished I tied the letter to snow's leg and told her where to deliver it. She nibbled my finger and started to fly away. I looked at here till I couldn't see her anymore. I got up and decided to go to my grandpa's office. I walked in decided to let him know that I was here.

" Grandpa" I said at a normal tone

" in here Bella." I walked to the direction I heard his voice come from. Then I saw him. He was standing next to a woman that looked kind yet looked was strict. Her hair was in a bun and she was wearing a long green robe. My grandpa was holding hands with her. Oh so this my new grandma.

" good morning Bella" my grandpa said to me again.

" good morning." I replied with enthusiasm.

" Bella this is your new grandmother Minerva McGonagall my wife." he said to. He looked so proud to call her his wife. It reminded me of when he would call me his girlfriend.

" nice to meet you Bella" she said to me kindly.

" nice to meet you too grandma" and with saying that I ran and gave her a big hug. She hugged me back to. I could tell that she was happy. I could feel that she was someone that I can tell everything to and feel comfortable with it almost like telling everything to your mom. My dad told me to sit down and that my cousin was right now in class and that I am going to find out what house I'm in tell dinner and that it is going to be in front of the whole school. I hate the be the center of attention but I guess I have to deal with it.

I stayed with my grandpa all day cause my grandma only had first period off. When it was time for lunch grandma came to eat lunch with me and my grandpa. She had to leave after lunch to go teach. She is actually head of Gryffindor. That is so cool plus add that my grandpa is the headmaster. To bad nobody but me and the teachers know that their marry. Many students think they are but nobody is positive.

All day I spent learning new spells. All the spells were complicated but I got them done really fast. After learning spells I went to my library and started to read some big dark magic history book. I learned more about Voldemort and what he did to Harry and my family. Also how we were both hit with the killing curse. Everybody thought I was dead but I was really taken to Charlie. Harry has a scar in his forehead that looks like a lightning bolt and I have a scar that is in the shape of a crescent moon. Oh so that were I got my scar. I later got bored of reading and decided to go ride my broom. I ended doing laps in the quid ditch field for a good two hours. When I stopped it was already four o'clock. I went inside and decided to take another shower. I put on some black robes and black ballet flats. When I was finished it was four thirty. I walked to my grandpa's room since he was going to represent me to the whole school. Together we walked down to the great hall. When we got their the whole school was already sitting their. All the teachers were also sitting their including my grandma. She saw me she smiled and got up to get the sorting hat. When every body saw my grandpa everything got quiet. He started to speak.

" Good evening everyday."

" evening professor Dumbledore." everybody responded.

" As I told everybody last week before I left I have brought Bella Night the daughter of Cassandra and Daniel Night and the chosen girl destined to help destroy Voldemort." he stopped for a brief second to let the people gasp cause they heard my grandpa say Voldemort name. " so everybody please give a warm rounding applause to my god daughter now grand daughter Bella Night." he said. While I walked in everybody clapped. I saw my cousin sitting in the Gryffindor table with a big smile on his face. I stood next to my grandpa. Me motioned me to sit on the stool. I sat and the sorting hat was placed on my head.

" well lets see. Your smart. Fine quality for a Raven claw. Loyal and kind for a Hufflepuff. But your also brave and courageous for a Gryffindor. I sense a thirst to prove yourself and you speak parselmouth a treat of Salazar Slytherin." he said to the school. I started to whisper " anything but Slytherin" over and over again.

"are you sure you could be great in Slytherin" I kept saying anything but Slytherin over and over again.

" are you sure. Well better be GRIFFINDOR". once he said that the whole school expect the Slytherin started to cheer. I got down and ran towards the sit next to Harry's. once I sat down grandpa started to speak again.

" now that it is done I want to tell you that Bella will start with her six year. She will go to all the classes with the Gryffindor's. that is all. Enjoy the feast." he said. Did I forget to tell you that Harry and his friends are also in their sixth year. Cool huh. When I sat next to Harry he gave me a big hug. I hugged him with as much force as I could manage. He told me we were going to spend time later as cousins just talking in my room. I guess we have a lot of things to catch up on huh. I met all of his friends since I don't start classes till the new students come I have a lot of time we are going to spend getting to know each other. Once the food appeared we all started to eat and enjoy the feast. I can't wait till I get to talk to my cousin in private.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hay everybody please review and tell me wht you think. The more reviews I get the faster I update.

Nataly


	5. talking & unexpected surpises

Sorry it has taken me forever to update but I was still in school, I finally finished though yes. I promise I will update as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews everybody. I do read them all and I really appreciate it. All the reviews were really nice and they were all positive. I really love them. Anyways thanks. Oh and to make it clear this is an Edward Bella story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

We started to eat when the food appeared I got to say it was yummy. I was introduced to Harry's friends. They were all super nice. I was close to Hermione and Ginny but not as close as I was with Alice . Ron was funny and we were close but not as close as Harry and I, but not like I was with Edward it was more like a sibling closeness. We all laughed because of some of the jokes Ron would say. I saw that Harry liked Ginny and that she liked him back but they weren't together and I saw that Ron and Hermione liked each other as well and they also weren't together. It was now my life mission to get them together and they were going to be together if it was the last thing I do. I wanted them to be happy, something that I wasn't after Edward left.

I started to laugh when I saw Ron stuffing his face with the food that the house elf's had prepared tonight. We talked a little bit about ourselves and we learned about each other. After dinner Harry and I said our goodbys to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

I led Harry to my chambers. As we walked to my chamber we talked about random things. When we got to my chamber my phoenix asked for the password. I told her it was blood and she opened up. Harry was surprised when it opened up cause it was huge. I still haven't gotten over it. Thou I have a good exuse. I've only been here for two nights.

I showed him my chamber and I couldn't help but giggle at how big his eyes got when I showed him everything. After I was done I told him to chose a room.

He was surpised and thought I was joking but when he saw that I was serious and when he got over the shock he decided to get the room that was at the other end. I told him to chose a room that he and Ron could share cause it would be better for the elves that work here so they had less work to do. His room had two king beds at opposite sides of the room with a balcony and it was painted red with a black comforters. It was big as well that Harry and Ron can fly their brooms indide.

I decided that Ginny and Hermione should also have a room. I could have sleepovers in here so I decided that they should get the gold and ivory room that was next to mine. It was exactly like Ron's and Harry's but theirs had a bathroom a little bigger than theirs.

After we finished choosing the rooms I led Harry to the library so we could talk.

When we got their we sat an the big sofa at first we talked about everything that happened in our childhood. It was weird that before he came to Hogwarts he was miserable but when he got here he felt at home. I told him the things I liked and disliked. He laughed when I told him I love to read and hate to shop. I got made at him that I ended up pouting. He thought I was hurt because he started laughing at me. He apologized like twenty times. What he didn't know was that I was pretending. When he saw that his apologizes weren't working he promised to race me. That did it I cracked. He didn't know that I got the new firebolt. I told him fine that I would race against him.

We talked about our lifes and about school in the muggle world. I told him about Fork's. he knew that I was hidding something. So I decided to tell him everything expect the part that they were vampires.

" before I tell you everything you have to promise not to tell anybody and that you will not interupt me and will leave questions till I finish." I told Harry.

" ok I promise Bella" he said to me looking a little worried. I guess I had to tell him now and their as their was no going back

" when I moved to Fork's to live with Charlie. I thought I was going to hate it. He was the chief of police in the town. We loved each and thought he was my blood father till grandpa picked me on Sunday. He sighned me to Fork's high school and said I would start on Monday. I really didn't want to go to school but I knew that I would have to face it sooner or later. On Monday I was surprised that I saw a truck in front of the house. I thought I was seeing things so I went back inside. This time I saw a note from Charlie next to it were a pair of car keys. At that instant I saw that the truck was mine. I was realy old and it wasn't the prettiest thing in the world but I absolutely loved it. I got in the car and drove to school." I stopped their cause this was the part that they came in. I could feel the pain coming back.

" When I got to school everybody stared at the new girl. The only nice car I saw in the parking lot was a silver Volvo. Everybody introduced themselves to me. When I walked to first period I met a boy name Mike. He followed me like a lost puppy." I laughed remembering that day. " by lunch I had made a few friends. The closest I was to thou was Angela. She was the only one that seemed to understand me. Their across the lunchroom I saw the five most beautiful people I have ever seen. Their was three boys and two girls. They were the Cullen's and they were the adopted children of Dr. Cullen and his wife. The only ones that were related were Rosaile and Jasper Hale and they were twins. Then it was Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen. Alice was with Jasper and Emmett was with Rosalie. All the girls in Fork's thought he was hot and they all wanted to date him, but he dated nobody. When he looked at me in the cafiteria he looked angry at me. After lunch I had biology. I ended sitting next to the famous Edward Cullen. Through out the whole class he would glare at me. He left right when the bell rang. I was angry cause I didn't know why he hated me. The last class of the day was gym. After gym I went to the office to turn in the signed notes from the teachers. I saw him in the office trying to change his biology class. When he saw me he said that he understood that he couldn't change the class and left.

I waited for him to show up the next day but he never did show I waited all weak but he wasn't at school. On Monday I thought he wasn't going to show like the following but at lunch time their he was sitting with his family laughing.

In biology he greated me and acted nice like a gentlemen. Later that day I was almost killed when my friend Tyler almost hit me with his car. He was standing near me and pushed me out of the way. After that day I knew that I loved him. A week later I went with my friend Angela and Jessica to Port Angeles to find dresses to prom. I wasn't planning on going but they wantd my opinion so I went with them. I told them I would meet them at a resturant cause I wanted to go to the book store. On my way to go to the resturant I got lost and some men wanted me to drink with them. I said no cause I was too young but they followed me. Edward was in Port Angles and saved me from the. When we got to the resturant my friends were living. Edward took me too dinner and we talked.

Eventually we fell I love and we became girlfriend and boyfriend. I loved him more than life itself. One day I got tired and decided to leave Fork's. I went to phonix and stayed in the hotel. I accidently tripped down the stairs and broke my leg and lost some blood. Edward found me. He came to Arizona to look for me. He picked me up and called a hospital. I woke up a few days later. I left Arizona and went back to Fork's. we went to prom and we were happy. I celibrated my "eighteenth" birday at their house. I really was turning seventeen but it said eighteen on my birth certificate. The next day he said he didn't love me and left" after I said that I started to cry. Harry put an arm around me and comfort me. After that I saw the clock and send him to the room that he chose. It was one in the morning and he had class today it was Wednesday. After I told him to go to sleep I went to sleep and got some rest.

NEXT MORNING

When I woke up I saw a letter. It was from grandpa. It said that the new students were going to be sorted in the morning and that I was going to start class on Monday. He said that the parents were going to stay in the school one would work in the hospital wing and the students mother was going to be one of the teachers. It was six thirty and I wanted to see everybody again. I woke Harry up and after I woke him up I left his room and I started to get ready. I showered and but on a pretty blue dress with black leggings and silver flats. I braided my hair and waited for Harry to come out. After he was ready and he passed the Griffindor common room to get his bag we went to the great hall. I sat next to ginny and Hermione while Ron and Harry sat across the table from us. I asked Harry when he was going to have quid ditch tryouts and he said this Saturday. I was really excited.

We were about to start eating when my grandpa stood up. Everybody turned their heads to look at him.

" good morning everybody" he said in a cheerful voice.

" good morning proffeser Dumbledore." we all responded back.

" today our new students have arrived and so have their parents. The students father will help in the hospital wing and the mother will be part of the staff as a teacher." he stopped for a second. " their children will be sorted this morning. Two of the children will be in six year and the other three will be in seventh year. They will have their own chamber located in the Gryffindor tower. Their dorms will be like Miss Night." he said to the school. I knew that this normally never happens. I could tell that everybody wanted to know who they were and I was quit curious myself.

" now please give a big round f applause to the Cullen's" he said with a smile.

What this is impossible their vampires not wiches and wizards. I looked at Harry and could see that he was angry. Since I told him the story he has been acting like an over protective big brother. I turned to see them and their they were looking at everybody. I could tell Edward was reading their minds.

" ok why don't we get the sorting stated." grandpa said.

I saw that grandma was coming with the sorting hat. Alice was the first one to be sorted then it was Emmett then jasper then rose and lastly Edward. They were all sorted in Gryffindor. I guess god hates me. When they were done grandpa got up to speak again.

" ok everyone now Mrs. Cullen will be teaching potions and Mr. Cullen will help in the hospital wing. Since Mrs. Cullen is teaching potions proffeser Snape will teach defense against the dark arts. Now eat your breakfast and enjoy" he said with a smile.

Harry knew that they were the Cullen's I told him about.

" Bella are you alright" he asked. Before I could respond all the Cullen's turned and looked at me

" Bella" Edward and Alice said at the same time. I could see the saddness in his eyes. I couldn't help it anymore. I got up and once I was out of the great hall I ran to my room. I thought I was ready for anything guess I'm not. This was something I never expected to happen. With that I ran to my room and started to cry. I guess the Cullen's are vampire's and wizard and withes. Who would have thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review and tells others. Thanks everybody ; )


	6. The Truth and Together

Hay everybody thanks for the reviews. All of them were very nice. So sorry that it took me forever to update. Oh well that's the past. Now here is chapter 6. Please review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

When I got to my room all I did was cry. Why does god hate me. I never killed and I never did steal so why is he torturing me like this. I was crying in my bed. I knew nobody but my grandparents could find me not even Harry cause my chamber is well hidden. I was happy today was Thursday and that my grandparents were busy.

When I finally was able to calm down I noticed it was noon and that I had to go to the great hall to eat lunch. I knew that if I didn't go to lunch grandpa would get worried and come check on me and I would have to tell him about ' them' and I really didn't want to tell him.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I noticed that my face was red and that my eyes were puffy. I quickly splashed some water in my face. Immediately my face was starting to become its normal pale color. I knew their was nothing I could about my puffy eyes so I guess I just have to deal with it. I grabbed my cloak and headed to the great hall.

As I walked down to the great hall I saw Harry and the others coming down the stairs. They quickly noticed me and ran towards my side. Everybody saw that my eyes were puffy and knew that I had been crying. Nobody knew the reason why besides Harry. He immediately went to me and gave me a hug. I really didn't want people to stop and wonder what was going on so I got Harry's hand and walked to the great hall with the others following us. We walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down. I was in between Hermione and Harry while Ron and Ginny were across the table from us.

I immediately saw the Cullen's. All of them looked so sad. It was probably cause I was here. I saw that Harry was getting angry. I had to stop him before he does anything stupid like duel with them.

" Harry can you please calm down people are going to get suspect something is going on if you don't calm the heck down" I whispered to him. I knew the Cullen's heard everything I just said to him, but I really didn't care.

" no Bella that idiot hurt you and I want him to pay for what he did to my cousin." he whispered to me not knowing that Edward and his family heard everything. I could tell that he was angry at them. Man he acts like an overprotective big brother.

" Harry you better calm down or I swear to god I am going to kick your ass tomorrow when we race and if you don't calm down I am going to tell everybody that you love Ginny and yes that includes Ron" I whispered to him angrily. I saw him glaring at me cause he knew I wasn't kidding about telling everybody. After a while he was finally able to calm down. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny didn't pay any attention to our little exchange since they were eating their lunch. I started to eat my lunch and talking to the others. I could sense the Cullen's looking at me. It was really starting to bother me. After we finished eating they started to get ready to head back to class, but before they left professor Snape called for me.

" Miss Night I would like to speak to you for a moment please wait right there." he said. I saw that the others didn't want to leave me alone with him. They said he hated anybody that wasn't in his house. I didn't want the others to get in trouble for being late to class and I don't want the teacher to take points off.

" you guys go ahead I'll see at dinner. Don't worry he won't hurt me plus I don't want you guys to get in trouble and cause us to lose some points k." I could tell that they didn't want to leave me and they saw my point of view.

" k Bella will go to class. See you at dinner." Hermione said. Harry stayed behind for a moment and whispered.

" Bella if he does anything tell me ok." Harry said. I could tell that he meant the Cullen's not Snape.

" sue. Don't worry about me. I'll see you at dinner" I whispered back. I quickly gave him a big hug. I hugged him like I would hugged a brother so it didn't feel weird at all. I turned around and saw Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett looking at me as if they were apologizing. I quickly stopped looking at them and turned to look at professor Snape who was on his way. When he got to me he didn't look at me with hatred but more as a kind teacher which I found very odd.

" Miss Night professor Dumbledore told me that he wants to put you in advance defense against the dark classes with some other students. I came to ask you if you want to." Snape said to me. I wasn't sure why he was nice to me but hay I really could you the class to my advantage. Harry and I do have to face Voldemort.

" sure I would love to take the class. Who's going to be the teacher." I asked curious on who was going to teach it.

" the teacher is going to be Mrs. Cullen. She could have been teaching defense against the dark arts but she wanted to teach poisons" he said. Oh no Esme is going to it. I'm going to have to see her everyday. Crap I guess god does hate me.

" ok. Thanks Professor Snape. See you on Monday." I said to him. With that he walked to his classroom to go teach the class he had right now. I looked and saw that only the Cullen's and myself were left in the great hall. I was about to leave when I hear somebody call my name.

" Bella" I saw Alice and Rose yell running towards me at vampire speed towards me. They were in front of me in a second giving me a huge hug that it almost compared to Emmett's strength. I was shocked why are they hugging me they left me without saying good bye, but at the moment I didn't really care I was glad to see them again, even Rose. I hugged them back. I was about to let go but they wouldn't let me. They clung on to me as if their life's depended on it. They saw that I wanted them to let go and they stopped hugging me but were still next to me. As soon as they let go Emmett and Jasper ran and they hugged me almost as strong as the girls. They both hugged me at the strength above human but not completely vampire strength. When they let go Edward was the only one left standing. I cold see that he was trying to tell me sorry. I really don't know why. Its not his fault he didn't love me.

I was about to ask what were they doing here but Alice started to speak.

" Bella why did he call you Miss Night isn't your last name Swan? Also what are you doing here? Why are your are your eyes puffy? Why------"

After that I really couldn't understand her at all. She started to speak way to fast for me to understand.

" Alice I can't understand you anymore. You started to speak at vampire speed, I will answer all your questions but you have to slow down." I said to her. I looked at all of them expect Edward. I still couldn't see him or else I would start to cry all over again and I really don't want to repeat that episode. I turned see everybody else and it was a nice sight like nothing ever happened. Rose and Emmett were sitting next to each other on my left and Alice and jasper were sitting on my right bit the only thing is that everybody was looking at me and Rose was being kind with me weird------------------------.

I could see Alice pouting but as soon as I told her that I would answer all of their question she immediately cheered up. It's good to see Alice happy with a smile on her face and a happiness that actually does reach her eyes. I guess I'm going to have to answer their questions if I want her to be happy.

" ok how about I explain everything from the beginning?" I said to them. I saw all of them knob their heads.

" k after you guys left." I stopped for a moment " I became depress. Charlie never told René that I got depressed cause he didn't want to worry her. Two weeks after you guys left my godfather who I call grandpa, professor Dumbledore, came to get me so I can come here to Hogwarts to learn how to control my magic. I have really good control that I didn't have to come but he wanted me to come anyways. I'm really seventeen not eighteen. Charlie and René aren't my real parent. They are actually my aunt and uncle from my real mother's side of the family. Charlie and her were brother and sister. I am the cousin of Harry Potter but we have more of a brother sister relationship. Harry's dad, James, and my dad, Daniel, were cousins. Harry is older by almost three months and we were both born in Godric Hallows. So really I am European not American. My parents were killed by Voldemort the same night Harry's were. I wasn't with my parents that night cause I wanted to stay and play with Harry so I stayed at his house. When Voldemort came to kill Harry he didn't know I was their. Lily, scarified herself to protect us. After Voldemort had killed them he came for Harry, but then he saw me. He decided to kill us at the same time. When he did the killing curse on us it backfired. It destroyed him and left us each with a scar. Harry a lightning bolt and the forehead and me a crescent moon on my shoulder. " I quickly pulled down the sleeve and showed them the scar. After that I quickly pulled it back up.

" there is a prophecy that says two people would be marked as his equal and that they will destroy Voldemort" I stopped to see if they got what I meant. I saw them gasps so I knew they understood.

" As you figured out the two people are me and Harry. We are destined to destroy him and we will do what ever it takes to kill him and that also includes sacrificing our lives."

" NO" I heard. I turned and saw Edward standing up and with angry determine eyes.

" DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SACRIFICING YOURSELF TO KILL HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED. ARE YOU CRAZY" he said being right in front of me. I saw everybody else staring at him. They looked shocked because of the way he reacted and sad cause of the thought of me dieing. I knew that their was a possibility of me dieing but I really wasn't scared. I am going to die eventually and why the hell did he care.

" FIRST OF ALL ITS MY DESTINY AND SECONDLY WHY DO YOU CARE YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME IN THE FOREST." I yelled at him. I heard the others gasp. It looks like he didn't tell them that. I saw Rose and Alice glaring at him and I saw Jasper holding the girls back while Emmett was cracking his knuckles ready to kick the shit out of Edward. I could feel my eyes starting to water up.

" I LIED TO YOU IN THE FOREST. OK. I STILL LOVE YOU AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU. I LIED CAUSE I WANTED TO PROTECT YOU FROM WHAT WE ARE." he yelled at me. I could tell that he was saying the truth cause I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

" what" I whispered. I couldn't believe what he was saying.

" I lied to you in the forest I do love you Bella and will never stop loving you. I will beg if I have to for you to take me back. I will do what ever it takes for you to trust me again." he said this while getting closer to me. By the time he finished he was sitting right in front of me. His eyes had returned back to the golden color I loved. I didn't know what to say but at that moment I felt happy and loved. I started to cry and Edward put me on his lap. I cried on his chest ruining his shirt probably. The minute I was crying in Edwards chest the others came to me and gave me a hug. It was kind of awkward since Edward was holding me. After a while I stopped crying. I turned and faced everybody else. I was curious to know why they were here. I guess I'm going to have to ask him.

" what are you guys doing here at Hogwarts? You guys are vampires not witches and wizards." I asked them.

" well Bella we are actually wizards and witches as well. It seems that when we became vampires we forgot all about us being wizards and witches. Headmaster Dumbledore went to us a week after we left you telling us that he wanted our help protecting a young witch and wizard. He knows that we are vampires and everything. He explained that he remembered us going to Hogwarts except Carlisle and Jasper. Their too old. He told us that it was Mr. Potter and Miss Night that we had to protect." said Rose in a happy matter.

" We also found out that since we came here before we have very good control with our magic. Also that spells don't hurt us. They normally bounce off. Wait your Miss Night we have to protect you yah. Just like old times." Alice said happily. I couldn't help it. I started to laugh. I turned and looked around. We were still in the great hall. I looked outside and noticed it was around three. I wasn't sure if I could trust Edward. I know that I can trust the others but I wasn't sure. Jasper could feel my emotions and I bet he was wondering why I felt unsure.

" Bella I'm so sor-" I cut him off

" Jasper I swear to God that if you apologize I'm going to ignore you for the rest of my life. What happened was an accident and I know that you didn't want to kill me. It was your instincts that told you to attack. I forgive you so can you please just forget about it and never mention it again please Jazz. For me please." I said to him. I was begging and that was very obvious. I saw the happiness in his eyes cause I said I would forgive him. He knobbed his head and ran towards me. Edward stood up the next moment in order to defend me but Jasper was already hugging me. I hugged him back. I could tell that if he were human he would be crying.

" thanks sis that means the world to me. Thanks for forgiving me." he said.

" their was no way I wasn't going to forgive you. You're my brother and I will always forgive you. No matter what you do." I said while I hugged him. I could tell that everybody was soon going to get out of class. I decided that maybe I could trust Edward.

" Bella were did you get that outfit its beautiful. Wow it's also designer. Man Bella you finally have a sense in style. I'm so proud of you" she said while pretending to wipe a tear. I started to laugh.

" Bella" Edward said sounding nervous.

" yes" I responded wondering why he sounded nervous.

" Bella do you forgive me?" he asked looking at the floor.

" of course I do Edward. What kind of stupid question is that." I asked him.

" I wanted to know. Bella I want to be with you forever. I wanted to know if we can be together just like we were before." he said still not looking at me. I reached his face so that he was looking at me in the eyes.

" yes Edward I want us to return to the way we were before." then I kissed him on the lips. He was shocked at first but then kissed me with passion. We stopped since I needed to breath. He gave me his famous crocked smile that I love. I saw my cloths and saw that it was miss up.

" hay you guys. Do you want to see my room. I need to go change and I want you guys to choose a room in my chamber." I asked all of them.

" sure." they all said at the same time.

We walked to me chamber. When we got to the painting the phoenix looked at me and said.

" password dear"

" blood" I responded. All the Cullen's turned to give me a funny looking face. I couldn't help it. I giggled. When we walked in all their mouths were wide open.

" if you don't close your mouths flies are going to fly in." I said while giggling again. They immediately closed their mouths.

" oh my god this chamber is amazing. Can we go look around."

" Sure. Alice when you finish looking around can you and Rose go to those doors and choose an outfit for me to wear. Please." I asked Alice and rose.

" ok. We'll do it. Were going to check your chamber in vampire speed cause its huge and cause I don't want you to change your mind." with that they ran at their speed. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and I walked to my room. They sat in the chairs while I went and sat on my bed. I got my book and started to read. Jasper and Edward also got a book and Emmett looked at the huge TV that was put in my room today. All of a sudden we heard two girly screams coming from the direction of my closet. Emmett and Jasper ran towards the closet while Edward got me and followed his brothers. When we got their we saw the girls looking around the closet as if they were in heaven and then all of a sudden they ran towards me and gave me hug.

" Bella when did you go shopping and how come I can't find your undergarments and pajamas?" Alice asked.

" first Alice I didn't go shopping. Everything was already here and you can't find the things cause I have a control that controls my closet. I have more things. I also have jewelry hidden." I said to them.

" Bella I love your room. We should go to the great hall dinner is going to start soon." she said while looking for cloths for me to wear. Ah man. Guess I have to talk to Harry. I wonder what his reaction is going to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hay everybody. Tell me what you think. I'll update as soon as possible. Please tell others and ask them to review. Please read my other story. Thanks to everyone who put me as their favorite author or and on author alert. Also to everybody who has put my story on story alert and put it as a favorite. Thanks everyone.


	7. Telling Harry and big brother

Hay everybody thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated faster but I had volleyball practice. Its so much fun. Just to let you know in my story she as a better sense in cloth and she is still clumsy but can now walk in heels if she wants to. Oh well here is chapter 7. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

As I got the outfit Alice handed me I thought of Harry's reaction. I'm going to have to lie to him cause I can't tell him that the Cullen's are vampires. I want to but I know that I can't. Alice ended giving me a pair of skinny jeans with a purple American eagle black belt to put over my shirt and a pair of purple flats. It was really pretty and it definitely fit my style.

I got out of my bathroom since I changed in their. I wasn't really focusing on the things around me. I didn't notice that I was in my room till

" Bella are you alright. You seem out of it" my love asked. I could tell that he was worried. All of them were right in front of me in a second. All of them were worried.

" I'm fine. Its just that I don't want to lie to Harry and I'm going to have to lie to him. I have a closer relationship with him then I did with Charlie. I am not going to tell him your secret no matter what but it kind of sucks that I can't tell him anything." I said. I really want to tell him the truth but their was no way the Cullen's would let me. I saw all of them looking sad. Great now I feel guilty I saw Jasper was looking at me and I know that he I telling Edward how I was feeling.

They all kept quiet and it was because they knew that what I said was the truth and that their was no way around it. Ahhhhh I hate this.

" don't worry about it you guys I won't tell him a thing. Now lets go eat dinner. I'm human I still have to eat. Plus their serving chocolate pudding for dessert and that's my favorite so lets go." I really wanted them to try to get over it. Plus it really was my favorite. I really wanted them to cheer up.

" how about later tonight after I talk to Harry you guys bring Esme and Carlisle over so we can talk. Plus I want to see your dorm since I showed you mine and if Alice and Rose want"- I am really going to regret this later " you guys can play Bella Barbie in the weekend." I am really going to regret this. The minute I said this the girls started jumping up and down.

" ok then come on you guys Bella is hungry. Lets go to the great hall." Alice said grabbing Jasper's hand and leading the way out. Edward and I followed then it was Emmett and Rose.

On our way to the great hall I bumped into the person I hate the most in the whole school almost as much as I hate Voldemort.

" Hello Night." he said in a rude manner. I completely forgot about all the Cullen's. right now I was just facing that vile Slytherin.

" Hello Malfoy" I replied in the rude tone he spoke to me in. I really hate him. I'm a Gryffindor and his a Slytherin were natural enemies.

" I can see that your friends with the Cullen's. How sweet making friends with the new kids before you and Potter die in the hands of the Dark Lord." he said while smirking at me.

" You know Malfoy, it won't be Harry and I dieing. It will be Voldemort dieing at our hands. I will make sure that he will die or I will die trying. Now me out of our way or I'm going to kick your ass to the forbidden forest." I said with a lot of venom. He still didn't move so I kicked him in the sheens. He fell to the ground holding his sheen.

" next time I won't be so nice." I said a gain with venom. I turned around and saw all the Cullen's with shocked expressions.

" come you guys lets go." I said in my normal attitude. I started walking forward and the rest followed. When we entered I saw Harry and the others already sitting in their usual spots. When Harry saw me walking in with the Cullen's and me holding hands with Edward lets just say that it wasn't a good thing. I sat next to him while Edward sat on my other side. The others sat next to Edward and I or across the table. I looked into Harry's eyes and he saw that I was begging him to be nice and that we would talk everything out later. He understood the message and I knew he was going to act nice then ask me questions later.

" hey everybody. These are my friends practically family, the Cullen's. this is Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose. You guys this is Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and my cousin Harry." I said. I just had to get it over with. While we started eating our food all the Cullen' were drinking something from their cups. I looked at it closely and noticed it was blood. Ah so that's why they appear at the great hall. While we ate we all talked and laughed. We had a great time. The only people that weren't getting along were Harry and Edward. As we ate dessert I had had about enough.

" Harry can you please come with me to my chamber we really need to talk. NOW." I said sternly. He knobbed his head. As we were about to get up Edward stopped me and whispered in my ear.

" tell him what we are. We are going to protect you and he has a right to know what's going on. You can tell him if you wish. Everybody agrees so you don't have to worry. Now go we'll all go to your room when Alice sees Harry leave okay love." he said.

" okay. I'll see you tonight and thanks. I love you." I said while kissing his cheek.

" I love you too." he replied. He than sat down and started talking with everybody again as if nothing happened. I led Harry to my chamber and led him to the office. We both sat down and at that moment he started to fire questions.

" why are you hanging around with them? Are you guys together again? He is going to get it for hurting you. His a jerk and I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." he started to ramble on and on. I really have to stop him.

" Harry stop. They didn't want to hurt me. It was for my protection. Their" I had to stop for a moment " vampires. On my birthday party I got a paper cut opening a present and………." I went on telling him the whole story. I told him about the accident with James and everything. I told him how they hunted animals and that their skill reflected magic and that they were going to protect us. When I finished talking he felt very guilty. He said that he was going to apologize to him and that he was going to make it up. After that we talked about quid ditch tryouts and everything. When we finished talking I led him to the Gryffindor tower and said goodnight. I walked back to my chamber I saw a everybody waiting for e. they couldn't enter without me here since it had powerful protection spells. I saw Esme and Carlisle and gave them a big hug. We talked for a long time about everything their was to talk about. Esme was holding my hands while I sat on Carlisle's lap like a little girl would sit on daddies lap. Eventually I got super tired and had to go to seep. Everybody walked to their chambers but Edward. He stayed with me all night just like before. I sleep comfortable all night. When I woke up in the morning Edward wasn't their but their was a note in his spot after all it was only Thursday. The letter said:

Bella,

Went to go change in my chamber. I'll see you in the great hall. Emmett is going to go pick you up since he wants to spend some time with his younger sister. I love you.

Edward. : )

I smiled at the letter. I quickly went to the shower than went to go change. As I walked out of my chamber their was Emmett waiting for me. When he saw my and helped me out. He folded his hand in a gentleman manner.

" my lady good morning how did you sleep." he asked with an English accent. I decided to play along.

" quiet good sir. And yourself." I replied with the same English accent.

" good as well" he said while turning to look at me in the eyes. When we saw each other we started to laugh. We laughed until-

" well well look what we have here. Little Bella Night all defenseless and weak. I really don't know why the dark lord wants to destroy you so badly. Your weak and pathetic" he said with loath and hate. I couldn't let my anger show or I was going to hurt him really bad. I could tell he hadn't noticed Emmett yet.

" why are you bugging my sister" said Emmett finally making his presence known.

" I wasn't bugging her. I was simply stating facts that's all" he replied in an arrogant way as usual.

" well if you do that again or even try to hurt her my brother Japer and I will kick your ass and my other brother Edward he boyfriend is personally going to kill you. Now please move before I hurt you for insulting my lil sis." he said in a very scary almost looking like a vampire kind of way. Malfoy just turned around and left. When he was gone Emmett turned and looked at me with his big goofy smile like always.

" well my lady shall we go get breakfast." he asked going back to our old game.

" we shall my lord. Please Emmett don't tell Edward this is going to be our little secret okay." I said to him. I really didn't want Edward to become an over protective just because of Malfoy.

" okay. Now lets go" he said dropping the accent. I couldn't help[ it I smiled. Emmett always did know how to make me smile no matter what.

" what ever you say bro. what ever you say." and with that we both entered the great hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter is going to have the quid ditch tryouts and many other things. Please tell me what you think about the chapter.


	8. Authors note SORRY

Hay everybody. I know you guess want to kill me since this isn't a chapter.

Well I just want to tell you that I won't be able to update till next week. SORRY.

I'm going on vacation and I won't have a computure with me at all.

I promise to update as soon as I get home.

Once again SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY AND AGAIN

SORRY


	9. Surprises and Quidditch

_Hey everybody sorry it has taken me a while to update but I have been very busy lately. My schools volleyball team has been practicing like crazy and since I'm part of it I've been practicing like crazy. Oh well. Thank you all for reading, and or reviewing this story. I really just want to thank you. So………………………………..........................._

_Well here is chapter 8 enjoy._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_BPOV_

_When Emmett and I walked to the great hall we saw the others already their. Everybody was getting along great. Alice, Rose, and Hermione were talking about going shopping when we have Christmas break. Ron, Ginny, Jasper, Harry, and Edward were talking about quid ditch. Apparently Harry told everybody this morning that tryouts were going to be held on Saturday. When we got to the table Emmett sat next to Rose and I sat in-between Edward and Harry. _

_We all started eating except the Cullen's. They just kept drinking from their cups. We all continued talking while e were eating. Apparently Ron, Ginny, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were also trying out for the quid ditch team. _

_After breakfast Harry and the others went to class. Since the rest of us had nothing to do we decided to go see my grandpa and then go outside and fly our brooms for a while and maybe race a little bit. I agreed to the idea. Emmett and jasper put bets on me trying to guess how many times I would fall of my broom. They decided to bet 100 dollars each. I decided to get on the bet. It was easy money. I bet that I wouldn't fall, Emmett bet that I would fall at least 15 times, and Jasper bet that I would fall of the broom but not touch the ground._

_We gave our money to Edward for him to hold and for him to give it to the winner after the bet is over and the winner in announced . We quickly went to go see my grandpa but we saw him busy so we decided to not bother him. We went to our chambers and got our brooms. All the boys had firebolt's like Harry's._

_the girls on the other hand had a chair and some magazines. Alice had a bag and I can tell that she saw what is going to happen. I'm pretty sure she has a camera hidden in the bag and that she was going to blackmail us later with it. _

_We quickly got outside and got on our brooms. It was still pretty early. We raced and it was loads of fun. They really thought I was no competition so they decided to ignore me. Man they were in for a big surprise._

_Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were fighting for the led. I quickly got above them and flew ahead of them. When they finally stopped their bickering and fighting I was already on the ground at the end of the finish line waiting for them to get their. When they saw me Emmett started glaring at me but the other two were staring at me wide eye. They quickly got to the finish line. We continued to do this for the rest of the day. Friday happened in the same manner. _

_It was now Friday night and all of us were excited for the tryouts tomorrow. Ginny, Edward, and I were trying out for chaser. Ron was trying out for keeper. Emmett and Jasper were trying out for beaters. Their were a lot of other students that were trying out for these spots as well. Harry was caption this year so the only spot that was not available was seeker. I went to talk to my grandpa this morning and found out that my parents were in the quid ditch team with Harry's dad. My dad was keeper and my mom was a chaser. No wonder I'm actually good at a sport. Everybody except Ginny and Hermione went to their dorms. I decided that they could come over to my chamber and we can have a sleep over. They agreed quickly. Now here we are in my room surrounded by every single candy imaginable and sugary drink alive. We were talking and laughing over the stupidest things. Then we got the topic that I really wanted to talk about. CRUSHES_

" _So Hermione I see you have a liking in my friend Ron huh." I said to here. I looked at here and saw her in a really dark shade of red. I saw here knob her head. Ha I knew it. Now it was Ginny's time to suffer._

" _now Ginny I noticed that you fancy my older cousin Harry. Do you love him?" I asked her. She turned to a even darker shade of red then Hermione. Ha this is so funny, but I saw her knob too. Man I really have to get them together. Maybe I should ask Rose and Alice to help me set them up together. Aw they make such a cute couple. We continued eating all the sweets and it was kind of quiet but not the bad kind until-------_

" _so Bells we so can tell that you loooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeee Edward. Now I know that you guys are close really close now I want details. How much do you love him." they asked. Now it was my turn to turn a dark shade of red. I probably looked darker than a tomato. They laughed on how red I turned._

" _I love Edward. He is the most important thing in my life and I would be destroyed if something were to happen to him. He is my everything. I would gladly give everything I have to make him happy." I said to them_

" _awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" they said together at the same time. I looked at my clock and saw that it was midnight. _

" _you guys we should go to sleep. Ginny and I have tryouts later and if we don't sleep we won't be able to make the team so night. I quickly got to my bed._

" _night" they said at the same time. They quickly left to their room. As soon as they left I fell into a deep sleep._

_MORNING OF THE QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS_

_I woke up to the sound of my alarm. It was 7 in the morning. I quickly got up and went to the shower. After getting out of the shower I put on some robes that we have to use for tryouts. When I was changed and ready the other two were coming out of their room already dress. Hermione was wearing a pair a jeans with a turtle neck shirt a jacket and some boots. Ginny on the other hand was dress exactly like me._

_We walked out of my chamber and walked to the great hall. Everybody was already their eating and talking. I sat in my usual spot and gave Harry a kiss on the check and a kiss on Edwards lips. I sat down and had some breakfast. We all talked and laugh. Just then I saw my owl Snow come with a package. She dropped it at my lap. Then Hedwig Harry's owl dropped a package in his lap as well. They both looked exactly the same. I wasn't very sure what it was but I knew that it was send by the same person. _

_We both looked at each other and decided to open it. It contained a book and a letter. We both opened it at the same time. When we opened the package we came face to face with a leather book. Harry saw it and a smile reached his face. I wanted to know who sent it to us so before I opened the leather book I read the letter. It was from my grandpa._

_XXXX LETTER XXXX_

_Dear Bells,_

_In this photo album there are pictures of your parents growing up in Hogwarts. Their pictures of them and a few picture of you and Harry when you were younger. I know that you don't remember your parents since they died when you were very young but I want you to know that they loved you deeply and that no matter where they are the are looking after you. I had a lot of the pictures, but I also asked Charlie and a few of your parents friends for pictures. They all send their regards. There is also a necklace in the inside that belonged to your mother. It was a gift your parents were planning on giving you for Christmas the year that they died. I thought it was time to give it to its rightful owner. Hope you like it. _

_Love, _

_Your grandpa_

_XXXX END OF LETTER XXXX_

_I put the letter aside and opened the leather album. When I opened it I saw a beautiful silver chain holding a beautiful heart that had one diamond in the center. It was stunning. I got the necklace and moved it aside so I could see the pictures. I looked at the photos and saw how my parents looked. _

_My mom was beautiful. She had black hair that was up to her shoulders. Stunning chocolate colored eyes like me. Had a nice frame and he was wearing her Gryffindor quid ditch uniform. Next to her was a man with mahogany colored hair with green eyes. He was around six feet tall and looked masculine but it didn't look over done. He was also in his quid ditch uniform. I could immediately tell that that man was my father._

_I kept looking at the pictures. Their were a lot of them together and their were some of them with friends. Harry's parents showed up in a lot of the pictures. Their were even some of them as babies. They were so cute. I kept flipping thru the pages and I saw some of Harry and me as kids. We kept playing with the toy brooms that Harry godfather Sirius Black got for us on our birthday. I kept looking at them and then I stopped on the last page. It was a picture on my parents, Harry, his parents and me sitting in a garden together. I smiled at the picture. I closed the book and saw that everybody was looking at Harry and I. I looked over at Harry and saw that it was almost exactly like mine except his had pictures of us instead of his parents. I remember him showing me the book that Hagrid gave him with pictures of his parents. He saw me looking and smiled I smiled back. Everybody was looking at us. I just smiled at them. _

_We continued eating breakfast and started talking as if nothing happened. I remember that I left my broom at my chamber. I noticed the time and saw that soon we would have to go to the field so Harry can start tryouts. I got up and whispered to Harry. _

" _Do you want me to take the photo album to my room so it can be kept safe?" he knobbed and gave me the book. I turned to face everybody and said._

" _I'll meet you guys in the quid ditch field. I need to go and get my broom and leave these" showing them the books " at my room. I'll see you over there okay."_

" _okay" they all said together. I started walking out and when I was outside the great hall I felt somebody grab my wrist. I got my wand out and I was about to attack when I saw who it was._

" _Hay Bells can I come with you?" Jasper asked._

" _Sure." I said. I wonder why thou. He normally likes to keep his distance from me. He probably sensed my confusion cause._

" _Bella I know that you are wondering why I want to come with you since I'm always away from you. I came cause I wanted to spend some time with my sister. Since Emmett already spent some time with you I wanted to spend some time with you as well. I hope that you don't mind." he said. I was surprised._

" _of course I don't mind. Okay lets go I don't want to be late. So come on." I said. We talked on the way to my chamber. When we got their I put the books in a safe that nobody could break the spell other than myself and I got my room. We left my chamber and walked to the field since we knew that everybody was already their. We talked about parks that he and Emmett have pulled and some embarrassing things that had happened to Emmett and Edward. I laughed at all of them. The funniest would probably be when Emmett was put into a tutu cause of a bet that he lost and had to walk around town in the 1990's._

_When we got their we saw that their were a lot of people trying out for the team. We spotted the others and walked towards them. Only Harry, Edward, jasper, Ginny, Ron, Emmett, and I were there from our group. Alice, Rose, and Hermione didn't like to play. They were watching from the stands. Harry saw me and decided it was time for tryouts. He quickly got on his broom and flew up. Everybody saw him and stopped talking all at once and looked up at him._

" _Okay everybody. For the people who are trying out for chaser please come forward. Get into groups of three . The rest of you to the stands." he said. Edward, Ginny, and I were one group. Their were about 4 groups in all . We quickly went forward and got in our brooms._

" _okay I want all twelve of you to fly around the field two times." he said. We all did and 6 of them fell of their brooms. Some even broke several bones. With that he told them that they couldn't pass to the next level of tryouts. With six of us left he decided that we should try out our shooting. We had a chance to make ten shoots and the three that made the most would be in the team. The first person up was Linda Brown. She happened to be Lavender's sister. She made 5 out of the possible 10shots. Next was a guy named Eric. He made 6 shots. After him was Ginny. She made all ten shots. Next was a another guy named Richard. He made 9 shots. After him was Edward he made the ten shots as well. Lastly was me. The only way I would make the team was if I made all the shots in._

_I flew up and got the air. I started with the shots and I had already made in the first nine. I was nervous like hell. I shot the ball for the last time and………………………………......................................................................................_

_I made it in the goal. I was ecstatic. I went and stood next to Edward and Ginny._

" _okay the chasers are going to be Ginny Weasley, Edward Cullen, and Bella Night. You guys can stand over their. Okay all the people who are trying out for beaters please come down and get in groups of two." Harry shouted. We saw Jasper and Emmett coming together as a team. We watched as people got to their groups and started to fly up. Harry released the bludgers into the air. They all got a beaters bat and they all had to hit them. Some got really hurt and some fell of their brooms. Others hit the Bludgers but just a very short distance. The only ones that seem to be staying on their brooms and hitting the bludgers far from themselves were Emmett and Jasper. Man it was obvious that they were going to be on the team._

" _okay the beaters this year are going to be Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale. You guys may go join the others in the team. The rest of you may leave. Okay the people who are trying out for keeper please come forward." he said_

_Their were only two people trying out. Ron and a boy called Michel Johnson. He was a boy a year above us. They had to dodge the penalties that were thrown by Harry. It was a close call but Ron ended up getting the spot. I was so happy. Once he got it he came ad joined us._

" _okay this is the new Gryffindor quid ditch team. Great job everybody." once everybody left he turned to look at us. It was kind of funny that all of us were in the team. Man this was going to be an interesting season. I wonder what's going to happen. We quickly walked into our tent and went to change. Once we were done we met up with the rest of the girls. Alice, Rose, and Hermione were so happy for us. With that we all walked towards the castle talking and laughing. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Tell me what you think. review_


End file.
